


DAY TWENTY FOUR - MAKING UP AFTERWARDS

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [24]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY TWENTY FOUR - MAKING UP AFTERWARDS

It takes about an hour until the full body shakes start. One second it’s just his hands and the next he’s trying to stop himself practically vibrating.

He needs something, some kind of fix.

Luhan washes his face to get rid of the tear stains and changes his clothes. There’s nothing in his head but need and craving and he has no idea where he’s going until he’s standing in front of a door.

It’s not an unfamiliar door, though he hasn’t been around in a while. He swallows thickly, mind hesitating but hand already knocking against solid wood.

It feels like an eternity to Luhan until a young man opens the door. He smiles knowingly at Luhan and ushers him inside. There’s a conversation, Luhan doesn’t think he’s a part of it, two different voices flickering through his brain.

But one of them, he latches on and follows the sound until he’s staring at the creator. The young man who opened the door (it’s Joonmyun, Luhan’s mind finally supplies), casts him another smile and squeezed his shoulder before leaving.

Luhan vaguely registers the sound of the door closing and then there’s silence. His body made it this far and his mind still hasn’t caught up yet.

The look on Yixing’s face is full of surprise and it hurts. Of course Luhan would come for him, why would he think otherwise? (The devil on his shoulder laughs manically, ‘because you never come back for him’ it provides cruelly).

But Yixing’s body is open towards him and Luhan is in his arms in an instant. When his brain finally catches up he realises that he’s crying and whispering apologies endlessly.

Yixing’s hands are firm on his skin, arms wrapped securely around him, tethering Luhan to reality. He clutches back harder, as though he can dig himself into Yixing and never have to leave again.

He can hear Yixing speaking and Luhan has to will his mind clearer to understand.

“I love you. I’m sorry. It’s okay.”

Over and over until Luhan believes it with every fibre of his being.

Luhan begins murmuring back, until his voice grows hoarse and his tears have stopped. His body is still shaking, but with Yixing holding him together he can ignore it.

“I’m sorry I left. I won’t do it again.”

Luhan pulls back, only enough that he can look Yixing in the eyes.

“I promise I won’t ever leave. You’ll always be what I want to come back to.”

It’s not a resolution, they still need to talk and argue and lay down some ground rules, but… it’s a start. They’re together and they’ll stay together and Yixing is worth it.


End file.
